


Stars

by Monochrome_maiden



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, angsty, cas mah poor baby, it can be platonic if you want, post-season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monochrome_maiden/pseuds/Monochrome_maiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel always loved the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

Castiel always loved the stars. After a hunt with the boys, he'd find a quiet field and sit on the grass. He's watched the stars for hours. Being an angel had it's perks. He could see the different galaxies from where he was. The planets, the meteoroids, the comets and the stars, all of it.

 

When Metatron stole his grace and left him at that forest, he looked up and saw his brothers, sisters, falling. That hurt him. But what broke him was how it looked like the stars were falling. The stars were falling and it was all his fault.

 

It took Dean some time to find Castiel. He dropped his little brother off at a hospital and took 3 days to find Cas. And when he did, Cas was still at the same spot where he was left, staring up, waiting for the night sky, waiting for the stars to show up.

 

"Cas? You alright?"

 

"I'm okay. I'm just waiting for the stars."

 

At that, his voice cracked with emotion.

 

"I just want to see the stars."

 

Dean took one long look at Cas and went back to the impala, grabbing the ice box with the beer bottles in the trunk and went back to Cas, sitting down next to him.

 

"I'll wait with you then."

 

~ooo~

 

Night fell, and still there were no stars.

 

Castiel didn't even notice he was crying until Dean hugged him.

 

"Hey...hey...it's alright Cas. Things are going to be alright."

 

Castiel cried for the first time that night, in the arms of his companion.

 

Castiel felt safe in Dean's arms. At first he was confused as to how humans managed to comfort each other simply by squishing their bodies together but now he understood.

 

He pulled away and wiped the last of his tears away.

 

"Thank you, Dean. I think...I think I needed that."

 

"You're...welcome. You wanna go now?"

 

Castiel smiled hesitantly and stood up.

 

"Let's go, Dean."

 

 


End file.
